Petals in a pound
by Reaper aqua
Summary: A war has started between the Mortals and the Magis and only one shall remain. Lighting x OC AU and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Lighting. it flashes bright then fades away. It can't protect, it only destroys.

Tsunami. it floods then washes away. it can't save, it only kills.

The year is XX24 the world is in turmoil plunging itself into world war 3. The two nations that are responsible for this are the Kingdom of Mortality and the Empire of Magia.

A decade ago before the war The two nations were one and lived in peace until a meteor like object broke through the atmosphere of the Earth. The meteor had crashed in a small city mutating the citizens that lived there. The radioactive substance killed more than 84% of the city's population and altered the DNA of the rest.

Fearing that the substance might infect the nation the military was sent to exterminate the people that lived. One by one the city's people fell.

The remaining people that lived there stared to fight back and when they did something inside of them was unleashed. Their corrupted DNA code was benefit, they we're able to use powers and summon creatures.

Little by little they gained more of the country until the great Empire of Magia came into existence. They no longer labeled themselves as humans but as Omegas, Alphas, and Infinities. Omegas are the weakest out of the three only unable or inexperienced in controlling their powers and had weak creatures. Alphas are able to control their powers at will and used to their advantage and had mid level creatures. Infinities are able to control their powers and summon mighty creatures.

Later in three years they found the sourse from where their powers originated from a insect that was in cased in crystal. When they restored it the insect resembled a queen bee with glass stained wings, she is known as the Origin or Grand Infinity. She gives them missions telepathically to ensure victory.

This is we're the story begins to unravel itself.


	2. Chapter 2

If you were at the age of 17-19 you were to be pit on a train and sent to a military camp where you would be trained to master your power and fight for your Empire. This is where a boy named Tsunami was going.

Tsunami was a 17 year old with chocolate colored skin and with crimson eyes. He was also short for his age as well. He mostly kept to himself. But the thing about him is that he lost his memory he couldn't remember his family, friends nothing all he could recall was his name. The people that found had nursed him back to health after a building collapsed on him. They are now dead, shot down by the Mortality Kingdom army next thing he knew he was going to a armed military train with other teens.

Tsunami was just standing watching everyone say good-bye to their loved ones. Even though he only knew the strangers for three months he wished they were there with him.

"Excuse me are you ready to leave?" A woman with pink hair had took Tsunami out of his deep thought.

"Yes… I am." Tsunami had answered her.

"My name is Sarah Farron by the way and I need you to answer some questions. " Sarah had introduced herself and getting straight to the point.

"What's your name."

"Tsunami Oceans."

"Where we're you born?"

"I don't know."

"When where you born?"

"I don't know."

"Your birth parents name."

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about your past?" Sarah had asked him almost giving up.

"Don't remember anything except what happened in the last three months." Tsunami had gave her a explanation."I'm sorry I can't be more useful."

"Hey don't worry about it, there's still a few questions."

"Okay." Tsunami looked down, she felt sympathy for him.

"What your power?"

"Water."

"Have you ever summoned a creature."

"No."

"Well that's all the information I need, follow me." Sarah had lead him into the train and sat him by the window . 'He looks lonely and sad.' she had thought.

"Tsunami can I tell you something." He had nodded his head yes.

"Your memories may seem missing or out of place, but their not they're still in side you waiting to be found, until then you should make new memories that are happy and place them in your heart." Sarah had put her hand on her heart.

"My… heart." Tsunami had uttered putting his hand over his heart. Sarah smiled at him.

"Here take this." Sarah had untied a snake wrapped around cross necklace and put it around Tsunami' s neck.

"It's a good luck charm." She had told him. Tsunami had examined the necklace and smiling at it.

"Thank you… Sarah."

"Your welcome, oh yeah I almost forgot there will be other students joining you here." she had told him.

"Sarah we have two more for that table." A young man with brown hair had called out to her.

"Oh and here they are now, and who might you two be?" She had asked the duo.

"My name is Oerba Dia Vanille, but can just call me Vanille for short." The red bright haired girl had giggled with her Australian Accent.

"I'm Hope Estheim." The silver hair teen had announced.

"It's nice too meet you both, this is Tsunami he doesn't talk much but I'm sure you guys will get along." She had gestured her toward Tsunami.

"I'm Vanille it's nice to meet, Tsunami." Vanille had ran up to the shy teen smiling and introducing herself, Tsunami waved at her slowly.

"I'm not really good with introductions but it's nice to meet you Tsunami." Tsunami had shocked Hope's hand.

"Hello." Tsunami had told the both of them quietly.

"Wow your very shy." Vanille had sat next to him.

"That won't last long especially with you around." Hope had stared at her.

"And what's that's supposed to mean." Vanille had crossed her arms.

"Haha nothing." Hope had laughed but stood received glares from Vanille.

"You are so mean." Vanille had pouted like a small child with Hope and Tsunami chuckling.

"Well they seem to be getting along nicely." Noel had looked toward Sarah who had looked saddened. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It's just I can't believe we're sending kids to fight titan sized machines." Sarah had looked toward the three."Just look at them they're already shattered and are trying to cope with what they lost, it's not fair." She had explained to him.

"Life isn't fair, but it's theirs and they have to learn to deal with it otherwise-"

"They will be killed." she cut him off walking away from him.

"So What are your powers?" Vanille asked Tsunami gazing at him.

"Water." Tsunami had whispered.

"That's amazing can you show us a demonstration!" Vanille jumped up and down on her seat like a cheerful child. Tsunami waved his hand around in a circle, droplets of water could be seen forming around his hand then turning into a stream.

"That's so cool do you want to see mine?" Tsunami." He nodded his yes, Vanille had put her hand up to Hope and he started to float.

"Hey, Vanille put me down!" Hope had waved his arms and legs like a grumpy child being held.

"My friend calls it telekinesis I can move objects and people with my mind." she had explained to him.

"Vanille!" Hope had yelled.

"Alright alright stop crying like a baby." Vanille had put Hope down."Now tell us your power ." Vanille had crossed her arms.

"Well I don't exactly have a name for but here goes nothing." Hope had cracked his knuckles and put up a diagram made of light out of thin air."

"What is that?" Vanille smiled in glee.

"It the structure of the train this power allows me to look at a structure' s strengths and weaknesses."

"Wow." Tsunami had said amazed.

"Hope your power is so awesome." Vanille had told him.

"Thanks Vanille you really think so?" Hope asked scratching his head while blushing.

"Yeah." She shook her head yes. She looked toward Tsunami and then Hope again. "Guys put your hands together."

"What for?" Hope had wondered.

"Just do it." Vanille had told them, Tsunami, Hope, and Vanille had put their hands together. Vanille had pulled out a marker and a symbol.

"What is it?" Hope had looked at the corner he had.

"Triquetra." Tsunami had said.

"It's shows that we have a connection that won't be destroyed." Vanille had explained to them.

"We're friends?" Tsunami had asked.

"Yup the best of them too." Vanille had giggled.

"Yea even though we just met we're friends." Hope had told him.

"Thank you." Tsunami had smiled at them both.

#!#-#-#-#-=-#-#-=##-#-#-#-#!=-=-=-=-=!#

Sorry for the long wait I got back into school which is boring and hard.


End file.
